Dragon Ball Z: Multiverse High
by StoryLord1
Summary: There are young, teenage fighters all over the multiverse. However, what happens when you take some of them and put them in a school? When the son of Raditz is accepted into the school, he'll have to see for himself!
1. The Great Beginning! The Son of Raditz!

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is out of any type of continuity. Just a fun story with some teenage characters. I'll be shipping some of the characters as well, so let me know which characters you think will end up together!**

**000**

**Universe 1,000,000**

Goku hovered down to the ground, energy surrounding him. But this wasn't like any other Goku. He had a scar under his left eye, and wore a red and black gi. His feet touched the ground, and he waved to his associate.

"Hey, King Kai!"

King Kai turned and saw Goku, a grin on his face. "Ah, Goku, how are you doing?"

"Oh, you know! Just training!" Goku hopped over to King Kai, shaking his hand. "Is the message almost ready?"

"You bet!" King Kai pointed to a pile of balls of energy. "Have you notified the 'teachers'?"

"Yes sir!" Goku flashed a thumbs up with a smile. "Vegeta took some convincing, but I think he's definitely on board now!"

"Good." King Kai nodded. He turned to the energy as his antennas raised. "Time to send them!"

King Kai used his powers to shoot the energy balls out, sending them through portals. "And now, we wait!"

**Universe 42-Universe where Raditz became good and had a child with Launch.**

"Ragz! RAGZ!" Raditz yelled, trudging through the mall. People glanced at the super-saiyan as he barged through the concessions area.

"Yo, Dad!" Ragz popped up behind his father, a smirk on his face. "What's the deal? I'm right here!"

"Foolish boy, sneaking off over and over." Raditz snickered, ruffling his son's hair.

Ragz was a mix of his mother and father. He was a very strong half-saiyan, but he didn't physically look it. He was skinny and tall, with long, blond, spiky hair with black streaks and tips. His face, however, resembled Raditz.

"Where's Mom and Lona?" Ragz looked around, trying to locate his older sister and mother.

"Not sure. Knowing them, they're…" Raditz had started to respond, but shushed after he felt an energy signature.

And it was coming closer.

"Whoa….Dad, do you feel that?" Ragz questioned, getting into a fighting pose.

"Yes."

"Do you think it's the Androids again?"

"No, this is something weaker. But it still may lead to trouble." Raditz growled, balling his hands into fists."Be ready."

A white energy ball blasted into the mall at light-speed, and came to a halt in front of Ragz and Raditz. It morphed into an image of...Uncle Goku!?

"Ragz of Universe 42! You are invited to be one of 200 students at the Universe 1 million High School! This is a school for fighters from all over the multiverse to learn, train, and become better! Do you accept?"

"Uncle Goku?" Ragz scratched his head in confusion. "Dad, what's going on?"

Raditz narrowed his eyes in thought. Then, he began to laugh. "Ah, I see!" He flashed the message a thumbs up. "My son has full permission to attend!"

"Great! Have him ready to attend a dorm for a school year in a week! Someone will be sent to pick him up!"

The energy ball blasted away, leaving the two alone.

"Alright, Ragz!" Raditz placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "In a week, you'll attend the school! So, c'mon!"

"Wait, what!?" Ragz exclaimed in utter confusion.

"We need to get ready as soon as possible!" Raditz grabbed Ragz by the collar and blasted into the sky, pulling his son behind him.

"FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU-" Ragz screamed.

_One week later…_

Ragz stood in front of his house, his multiple briefcases of clothes in his arms, on his back, and around his neck. Behind him stood his entire family: His dad Raditz and mom Launch, his little sister, his uncle Goku and his family, his uncle Vegeta and his family,his uncle Krillin and HIS family, and his uncle Piccolo. As Ragz waved bye, a school bus with flying nimbuses for wheels drove through the air.

"Goodbye Ragz! Don't do anything stupid out there!" His mom, in her more blunt form, stated with a smirk.

"Destroy your competition, boy!" Raditz yelled, flashing his son a thumbs up.

"Good luck, Ragz! Make sure you write us letters!" Ragz's uncle Goku said, waving goodbye.

"I will! I love you guys!" Ragz waved goodbye as he boarded the bus, ready for his future.

000

As the door closed, Ragz turned and saw that the bus driver was…Uncle Hercule!?

"Hey there! Find yourself a seat, champ!" Hercule flashed a thumbs up as he turned back to the window.

Ragz looked at the bus aisle, seeing a bunch of kids his age. Quickly, a hand shot out from a seat.

"Yo, new guy! Over here!"

Ragz nodded with a smile, and walked through the aisle until he saw the seat. In it was a slouching, medium-sized kid with crazy, blue hair with black streaks. He had bushy, blue eyebrows that matched his blue eyes and hair.

"What's up?" The boy extended a hand as he sat up straight.

Ragz tossed his bags in the storage tube above the seat, and then shook his hand. "Hi. I'm Ragz."

"Gop." Gop scooted over so Ragz could sit in the seat. "So, what are things link in your universe?"

"My...Universe?" Ragz asked, scratching his hair.

"Yeah! Every kid going to this school is from a different universe, y'know?" Gop stated , turning to look at Ragz. "Here, I'll go first. My name's Gop. In my universe, my dad and mom are Krillin and Bulma. My dad became the strongest human on Earth, and my mom became a multi-billionaire engineer." Gop made _cha-ching_ motions with his hands. "Now, who are you?"

"Oh, I think I get it!" Ragz thought about it, and then said, "My name is Ragz. My dad is Raditz and my mom is Launch. My dad is the third most powerful saiyan on Earth. I have a-"

"Did you say your dad was Raditz?" A girl's voice asked from above.

Gop and Ragz looked above, and noticed a cute girl with a spiky ponytail. One spike of hair drooped in front of her face, and she looked half-asleep. Next to her was a girl that had crazy, spiky hair. The sleepy-looking girl had golden bands around her wrists, and both wore clothes that showed off their mid-riffs.

"Uh...Yeah." Ragz stammered.

"Why do you care?" Gop bluntly stated, coming face to face with the girl with the crazy hair.

The girl's eyebrows furrowed. "Just asking. Why do you have to be a jerk about it?"

Gop and the girl LITERALLY butt heads, growling at each other.

"Caulifla, calm down." The sleepy girl stated. She looked at Ragz with a smile and said, "We had heard that Raditz was Goku's brother, that's all. But Caulifla actually thought you were cu-"

"SHUT UP, KALE!" Caulifla slapped her hand over Kale's mouth in embarrassment. "WE'RE SORRY FOR BOTHERING YOU, WE'LL LEAVE NOW!"

The two ducked back to their seat, leaving the view of the two boys.

"Weirdos." Gop groaned, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Yeah, that was a strange encounter." Ragz sighed, pulling out an old sandwich from his pocket. As he took a bite, he noticed the bus going through another portal.

"Woah, I think we're here!" Gop said, pointing out the window.

Ragz saw what he was talking about. The bus flew over what looked like a huge amalgamation of West City, East City, and Central City. In the very center, however, was a huge schoolzone. As the bus hovered down towards this area, Ragz saw a large billboard that read, "**WELCOME, STUDENTS!**"

Ragz also noticed a crowd of people in front of the gate that surrounded the school, most of them news-crews with cameras. As the bus landed on the ground next to nine other similar looking buses. The door opened as Hercule exclaimed, "Alright kids! Time to head inside!"

Ragz and Gop, along with the other students on the bus, grabbed their things and headed outside.

"Out of the way, weaklings!" A boy yelled in frustration. He was a short boy with a long arrow of spiky hair, an angry expression, and royal saiyan armor. Behind him was a tall teen with no hair and a sinister look.

"Tell 'em, Vegeta!" Nappa Jr. cackled as he shoved Ragz out of the way.

"Hey, what gives!?" Ragz said, standing.

"That's full-blood saiyans for ya. Bunch of jerks." Gop spouted, handing Ragz a bag he dropped.

The students were directed to an auditorium building by Oolong, who proudly wore a staff uniform.

_Minutes later…_

Gop and Ragz sat in one of hundreds of seats in the theater area, staring at the stage in front of them. Soon, Goku walked out on the stage with a microphone in hand. But it wasn't Ragz' uncle Goku. No, this one had a scar under his left eye. However, he still had the same innocent smile.

"Hello, all of you! I'm Goku of universe….Um…"

"1 Million, Kakarot!" An angry voice yelled.

"1 Million, right!" Goku laughed. "Well, let me explain what this place is!"

The lights dimmed as a projected image displayed on the wall behind Goku. It read, "**INITIATION**"

"This... is Multiverse High! There are over 250 kids here, all from different universes!" Goku clapped his hands together. "You're all stronger than average 14 year olds, regardless of whether you're a saiyan, human, android, or alien of some sorts! Here, you'll be taught normal high-school education while also becoming better fighters! This is all designed so that you can become tournament winners in your own respective universes! Now, before I introduce your teachers, any questions?"  
A blue hand quickly shot up.

"Yes, you there!"

"My question is simple." The boy stood, his arms folded. He was a Makyan with sharp teeth and a stern look. "Will we fight each other?"

"Yes, actually!" Goku grinned. "You will have a chance to participate in a schoolwide tournament!"

The boy grinned, an odd grin that widened his eyes. "Good."

As he sat down, another hand raised. It belonged to the Vegeta from earlier.

"Yes?" Goku asked.

"When can I destroy all these inadequate fools that surround me?" He asked.

This led to outcry from some of the other kids, which Goku quickly shushed.

"Listen, Vegeta III, I understand that you are the prince of all Saiyans in your universe." Goku sternly said. "But that means nothing here. You need to show the other students respect."

Vegeta III narrowed his eyes at Goku and sat down, mumbling "I'll destroy you first, Kakarot."

"Any other questions?" asked Goku.

A girl's hand rose.

"What's your question, young lady?"

Pan from an alternate universe stood, wearing her typical outfit.

"What are your rules about relationships?" The girl asked, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

Some other students muttered in agreement, clearly developing crushes on other students near them.

"Well, as long as none of you commit any sexual acts, PDA is fine. Just don't be excessive about it." Goku said.

Pan smiled, sitting back down.

"Any more questions

"Alright everyone, it's time to announce the first class. Those called will head to their Class lounge with their things and store them away, and then prepare for the next day!" Goku pointed at the screen, and it showed a new image. It was a list. It read:

**Gop of Universe 79**

**Yam of universe 37**

**Pan of Universe 233**

**Nappa Jr. of Universe 58**

**Vegeta III of Universe 58**

**Luna of universe 942**

**Ragz of Universe 42**

**Trunks of Universe 702**

**Marron of Universe 196**

**Bulla of Universe 197**

**Kale of Universe 995**

**Basil of Universe 332**

**Gohan of Universe 200**

**Caulifla of Universe 995**

**Android 44 of Universe 453**

**Maajin Lala of Universe 843**

**Genome of Universe 287**

**Vito of Universe 66**

**Goten of Universe 666**

**Yamcha of Universe 444**

"Welp, that's us buddy." Gop said, placing a shoulder on Ragz and ushering him down the stairs.

Once all twenty students had grouped up, somebody walked out from behind the stage.

"Uncle Vegeta!?" Ragz exclaimed, before slapping his forehead. "Right! Parallel universe!"

"You all follow me to your lounge! And walk quickly, I don't want to deal with annoyances!" Vegeta pointed at Vegeta III with a scowl. "And just because I'm your father in YOUR universe, doesn't mean I have to show you any kind of special treatment!"

Vegeta III growled as Trunk from Universe-702 stated, "But you're my dad in my universe, too!"

"I don't care, boy!"

_Later…_

The students finished their trek to their class lounge, and were astonished. It was a massive space with a set of four couches in front of a large television. To the left was a kitchen, and to the right was a small training area. Off to the front area of the main room were two doors, one with a pink female-gender symbol over it and one with a blue male-gender one.

"Alright, brats!" Vegeta growled. "This is the main lounge area! Over there are the entrances to the two dormitories! Now go to sleep, brats!"

Vegeta began to storm off, but a pink girl spoke up.

"Heeeeyyyy, are we allowed to go out and explore the city? I wanna have fun!" The pink girl, Maajin Lala, asked.

"I don't give a damn!" Vegeta scowled. "The curfew is 11PM, it's 6PM now! Go do whatever the fu-"

"Thank you!" Lala squealed while Vegeta walked off.

The Maajin-spawn turned to look at all the other students.

"C'mon, guys, let's go! I wanna go shopping! Who's with me!?"

Ragz and Gop looked at each other and nodded. Gop turned to Lala, and stated, "Me and Ragz are down."

Caulifla non-hesitantly stated, "Me and Kale are in too."

"I wanna come too!" Vito, another student, quickly said.

"I'll come too, why not?" Yam, another student, also said.

"We'll come too!" Pan said.

The group turned to see Pan, Marron, and Bulla, all ready to go.

"Anyone else?"

"Me." Trunks raised his hand and walked over.

"Ooooh, you're cute! Come with me!" Lala hopped in front of Trunks, grabbed his hand, and leaped off.

"Wait, what!?" Trunks yelled.

As the two left, the rest of the students followed behind.

"Fools." Vegeta III muttered, storming off to the boy's dorms. Nappa Jr. followed behind.

000

As the group walked out, Ragz took a breath of fresh air. He looked around the school campus, and realized that this was going to be his high school life.

"Well, bring it on." He whispered, smiling.

**END**

**Alright, that was chapter 1. Tell me what you all thought! If I get positive feedback, I'll continue this! Also, guess who will end up together lol. Until next time!**


	2. A Trip to the Mall! Vegeta's Attack?

The 11 students all drifted through the air, their learned flight ability (Except for Marron and Bulla, who Pan held onto) carrying them through the night sky. Rags nudged Gop, getting the boy's attention.

"What's up, buddy?"

"Where do you think we're even going?"

Gop turned and looked at Lala, who was flying while hugging her chest to Trunks' face. The boy was struggling to get free, but Lala held him there. "Whichever mall area she goes to, I guess. She's the one that begged us to come with her in the first place, after all." Gop then turned to Ragz with a smirk. "But if I gotta be honest, only real reason I came is because of the girls."

"The...girls?" Ragz asked, raising an eyebrow in question at Gop.

"Hell yeah, the girls." Gop pointed at the girl from the auditorium, Pan, and grinned. "She clearly wants a boyfriend, she literally asked about the rules of PDA and relationships. If anyone is going to ask her out, it's going to be m-"

"Who are you planning on asking out?" A familiar voice asked.

Caulifla and Kale flew on either side of the friends, Kale flying next to Gop and Caulifla next to Ragz.

"Ah geez, it's these two again." Gop groaned.

"Oh, be quiet, loser." Caulifla retorted. "This is probably the only time you've flown next to a girl."

"I mean, yeah, but not a whole lot of girls know how to fly, so you're point is kinda invalid."

"Oh yeah?" Caulifla flew in front of Gop, turning to face him as they drifted through the wind. "Then give me a better point, dweeb."

Gop gave her a surprised look before saying, "You know what? Screw it."

Gop blasted away at full speed, leaving the two girls and Ragz behind.

"Gop, wait up!" Ragz blasted forward as well, and he could hear the two girls speeding up behind him.

After a few more minutes, Lala finally headed down towards a mall. The others followed, ready to explore.

Lala landed, dropping Trunks from her chest-hug of asphyxiation. The boy took heavy gasps before Lala picked him up by the collar and pulled him right in front of her.

"Where do you want to go, Trunkey-kins?" The pink girl asked, smiling wide.

"_Trunkey...Kins?_" Trunks thought to himself. "_Did she really just call me that?_"

"Yo, Lala!" Gop exclaimed, landing on the ground. The girl turned to look at him, still holding Trunks. "Where are we going?"

"Me and Trunks are going...On a date!" Lala gleefully squealed, flying towards the food-section of the open mall while hugging Trunks.

"...Okay then." Gop shrugged. He turned to the other students and simply said, "Guess we're free to go wherever."

"Great." Bulla said, adjusting her hair-band. She turned to Pan and Marron and stated, "Guess we can go get some outfits, girls."

Marron cheered and Pan smiled. As they began to walk away, Pan turned and beckoned to Gop.

"Hey, Gop! You wanna come with us?"

Gop blushed a little as he smiled and said, "Oh, uh, sure!" Gop jogged to catch up, turning to Ragz and flashing a thumbs up.

Ragz snickered a little, before realizing that he didn't have anyone to hang out with. Then, a hand tapped his shoulder.

He turned and saw Caulifla, who smiled at him.

"Hey, Ragz, you wanna come with us?" Caulifla asked, pointing to Kale, Yam, and Vito. Vito was flexing and clearly boasting to Kale, but the girl seemed uninterested. She was actually staring off in the distance to where Gop had went off with Pan. Yam seemed nervous, twirling his fingers and looking at the ground.

"Sure, I'll come with you guys." Ragz said, walking alongside Caulifla. The tomboy clapped her hands together and said, "Ragz is with us, guys!"  
"Ragz, huh?" Vito asked, running his hand threw his afro. The boy walked up to Ragz and shook his hand. "Welcome to the crew!"

"Thanks."

Yam waved, but seemed to shy around Kale to say anything. His face was red with nervousness. Kale slowly turned and saw Ragz, and then gave a slight wave. "Hello, Ragz."

Ragz returned the wave before turning to Caulifla and asking, "So, where are WE going?"

Caulifla smirked as she said, "Saiyan suitmakers."

_Later…_

Trunks cleared his throat as he took a sip of his soda. He glanced from his cup to Lala, and gulped in shock.

The girl was wolfing down multiple pizzas, burgers, milkshakes, and fries. Her tongue extended to what seemed like 5 feet and licked up an entire meal. She swallowed each massive portion whole, a wicked smile on her face.

Lala looked like a typical Maajin. Pink skin. More 'skinny and curvy' instead of fat. Het She had two ponytail-like antennae on either side of her head. Her eyes

"_Buus are so...Odd, genetically_." Trunks thought to himself. "_She eats all that, yet her body is….Womanly._"

When Lala finally finished the last bite, she smiled at Trunks. "Sooooo….What do you want to do now that we're done eating, Trunkey-kins?"

Trunks blushed as he said, "Well, uh...I'm not sure, Lala. I mean, we really did just meet and-"

"But you're SO CUTE!" Lala exclaimed, leaping onto Trunks from across the table. The two fell on the floor, Lala on top of Trunks. People all around began to mutter and watch.

"Aren't they kids from that new high school?" One asked.

"I think so." Another answered.

Trunks struggled to move, but Lala had quite the grip on him.

"I want to TASTE you, Trunkey-kins…"Lala cooed, licking Trunks' face. "Every last little bit of you."

Trunks opened his eyes wide in surprise. "Um, Lala….Can we go somewhere more private?"

"YAY!"

Lala blasted off somewhere else, carrying Trunks with her.

_Meanwhile…_

Marron and Bulla examined outfits, smiles on their faces. Pan was looking at different pairs of sunglasses, Gop standing behind her.

Gop blushed when he looked at Pan's face. The girl had asked him to walk with her, PERSONALLY. He realized he was staring, and looked away.

"Gop?" Pan asked, tapping his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Which do you think look better on me?" The tomboy asked, putting a set of orange sunglasses over her eyes and then a set of blue ones. After, she held them separately in front of Gop.

Gop pointed to the orange ones almost instantly. "Those, for sure." He blushed and continued, "They match your hat and compliment your eyes."

"Okay, thanks!" Pan said, putting the sunglasses in the bag. She then held the blue sunglasses out towards Gop. "I think these compliment YOUR eyes, Gop."

Gop blushed more before grabbing the sunglasses. "Okay, I'll uh, I'll buy them. Thanks."

"Thanks?" Pan mocked before making a silly face. "Duh, I'm Gop, I just say thanks and okay, duh."

Gop went from nervous to snickering, laughing alongside Pan. Gop then made a silly face of his own.

"Durr, I'm Pan, I wear a handkerchief around my head instead of a bandana, durr!"

Pan and Gop laughed even more, Pan punching Gop in the shoulder.

Over by the bikini section, Bulla pointed at the two. "Looks like Pan got the boy she was asking about."

"That was fast." Marron giggled.

000

Ragz put on the beanie, his crazy amount of hair overflowing from the hat. He tried to push it in, but to no avail.

"Ugh." Ragz sighed, taking the beanie off and putting it back on the shelf.

"You got crazy hair, just like me." Caulifla stated, slightly touching Ragz hair.

"Guess we DO have that in common, yeah." Ragz smiled, looking around the store.

It was a pretty cool store, something Ragz had never seen before. This universe he was brought to was like nothing he'd ever seen before.

Caulifla twirled her hair as she wrapped her arm around Ragz' neck. "I think we got a few more things in common." She grinned, stating, "You've been trying your best to keep your power level low, but I felt it for sure. You're a super saiyan just like me, aren't you?"

Gop blinked at the sudden question. "Well, I-"  
_**KATHOOOM!**_

"The hell was that?!" Vito screamed, ducking from the sudden explosion. Kale looked down on him and shook her head before beginning to fly out the building. Ragz, Yam, and Caulifla all followed.

Outside, one of the ice cream joints had been absolutely obliterated. Ragz recognized at as the one that closed, and sighed in relief.

"At least no one's hurt." He muttered.

"Who the hell did this?" Caulifla angrily questioned, charging with energy.

"I'm not sure." Ragz frowned. "But whoever it is...Wait a second, over there!"

Ragz could hear his evil snicker, even among the screams of the citizens.

Vegeta III and Nappa Jr. were responsible for the chaos, walking out of the store covered in smog.

"It's those two!" Yam angrily said. "I knew they were no good!"

But it wasn't just them. Ragz could feel another power level fast approaching. Right behind Yam.

"Yam, look out!" Ragz attempted to push him out of the way, but it was too late. Basil, the Makyan from earlier, slammed into Yam, grabbing him and throwing him into the ground.

"Weakling." Basil snickered.

Vegeta III and Nappa Jr. floated upwards to meet the other 3 saiyans, Basil giving them even numbers.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Raditz' bastard from another dimension." Vegeta III snickered. "Guess we'll get a chance to fight sooner than I expected.

Nappa Jr. cackled. "You tell 'em, Vegeta!"

Ragz balled his hands into fists as he and Caulifla charged with energy. Kale still seemed somewhat absent-minded, causing Basil to raise his eyebrow in confusion.

Ragz glared at Vegeta III, which was returned by a simple smirk. "I won't lose to you."  
"The words of a fool mean nothing to me!" Vegeta III laughed, charging with energy. "I'll break you like I do any other adversary."

**END  
Will Ragz stand a chance? Will Kale power up? Where are Trunks and Lala? Will Gop and Pan arrive for backup? Find out in the next chapter of...DRAGON BALL MULTIVERSE!**


End file.
